


White mess

by PerthroSeidraikiri



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Day 1: Snow, Established Relationship, Johnny's 13 xmas days, M/M, light banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerthroSeidraikiri/pseuds/PerthroSeidraikiri
Summary: Danny's just starting to like Christmas, so he's a little disappointed when his hopes for a month of snow don't come true.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: Pompous Pep Discord - Prompts Events





	White mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goten_Son_Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goten_Son_Ten/gifts).



> I don't write fluff often, but here you are, I did it! Hah!  
> askdlksjdf this is so silly idek lmfao.
> 
> But woop-de-do, I'm a bit late but have this!!  
> Much love to the discord pompep server for their love and motivationnn <3!
> 
> day i: snow  
> (I'll be doing some days... maybe!)

If there’s one thing Danny has learnt while growing up and from experience, it’s setting a low bar for things you hope for, not to expect things and wish for them so badly. Because disappointment sucks, the uncomfortable tugging in your brain as it finds itself utterly displeased with the situation is a bother Danny is not willing to endure. 

But really, he can’t help himself.

With a tired sigh, he glances away from the window, watching Vlad pull up the driveway and glares at the television; the weatherman’s baritone voice speaking up over and over and reminding him that maybe this year they’ll be no snow in Amity. 

Which sucks, he’s just starting to somewhat like Christmas; tolerate the squeaky songs sang by children down the street and hanging up ornaments. 

“Little Badger, I’m home.”

Jaw buried in his hand and lips downturned, Danny mutters a pathetic, ‘hey’. Sighing even louder and gaining all of Vlad’s attention as the man unbuttons his jacket and places his suitcase on the table, amused.

“What’s gotten you so down hm?” His voice washes over Danny, cracking the little disappointed pit, “any way I can help?”

“Can you make it snow?” Danny asks, eyes large and hopeful, his lips pursed. And it’s an empty question, he knows. He’s been through Vlad’s machines and equipment. Not a weather controller in sight.

A little snort leaves Vlad, “Daniel, really? You remember the last time I controlled the weather yes?” 

He aims his eye-roll at Vlad, “Yeah, I got zapped and it was one of the best days of my life because you actually listened?”

It’s a poke, an excellent start to their usual banter routine but Vlad just shoves him into the sofa, huffing, “I listen… most of the time.” 

He does try, Danny knows that and loves that; a person doesn’t just change who they are overnight; how they behave in a few years; but he still likes to poke Vlad over it. It’s refreshing to watch and wait to see how the man will react. Most of the time these days, he lets it slide, the past should stay in the past. 

Vlad’s trying and Danny’s happy he is, he pulls him by the tie, still pouting, “Make it snow for me then.”

And just like that, Vlad bursts out laughing. His shoulders shaking, his eyes clenched shut as he does so; canines flashing and Danny throws his hands up, “Vlad, I’m serious!”

He doubles over even more; shaking his head and wiping the tears of joy bunching up in his eyes, wheezing as he tries to regain his breath and all the while Danny watches him, unamused with his hands folded over his chest.

“Are you gonna tell me what’s so fucking funny? Snow makes every Christmas better! And I’m just starting to like Christmas, so excuse me if I had my hopes up you dumb fruitloop.”

Vlad’s hands squeeze Danny’s shoulder, his giggles still leaving him, but he breathes out and sighs, his jaw aches but he finally explains himself, “Have you forgotten you have an  _ ice  _ core Little Badger?”

He gestures around Danny, small crystals of ice sparkle against the sofa under Danny. A little effect of his anger. 

“You can make it snow, even if it’s just for a while.”

Danny blinks, admires the crystals in his hand and jumps up, grinning large. Vlad doesn’t have much time to warn him or get ready as Danny jumps onto the couch, raises his hands and little clouds start to form, they grow larger, the room gets colder and finally, they explode. 

Snow falls everywhere, buries them under it and Danny finally laughs too as Vlad’s head pops up from under the snow, grumbling at the white freezing mess their sitting room has become. 

**Author's Note:**

> tis the season to be ~~tired~~ JOLLY.
> 
> v.v I'd love to hear your thoughts!! :3


End file.
